


Little Fly

by MahTohSka



Category: Resident Evill VIII, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bondage, F/M, Pegging, knife play being her dangerous fingees, vague knife play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka
Summary: "Look at you, little fly, squirming in the spider's web," Alcina purred, smirking like the Cheshire cat. "Do you fear what the spider will do to her prey, little fly? Or do you accept and embrace the inevitable?”-----------------------------------------Just a fun sexual romp with a giantess vampire pegging a human, no big deal ...
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Lady Dimitrescu, Markiplier/Lady Dimitrescu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Little Fly

**Author's Note:**

> zesty asked in the comments of 'Sweet Pet' if I was writing more. Well, here I stand and deliver :3
> 
> Enjoy!

His breath faintly shook, his body bent over the back of the love seat, ankles cuffed to a spreader bar that had his legs out a little past shoulder width apart, his wrists bound behind his back with a collar and wrist cuff combination connected by a strap that had his arms perpendicular to each other. His puckered hole well lubricated and relaxed, the prep work done before play could begin. To top it all off, he was blindfolded and his manhood restrained to a chastity cage, Mark was exactly how she needed him to be. Helpless. Vulnerable. Caught in her web.

Like a fly.

The bound man subtly squirmed in his arm restraints, having been in this position for a good ten minutes, the anticipation had been built for quite some time; when the door to the bedroom finally opened, Mark held his breath, containing his excitement when he hears her footsteps approaching the loveseat he was bent over. He heard her purr, shivering faintly as she traced a sharpened claw up one thigh to his hip and down again. Mark's hitched break shook as she did it again, Lady Dimitrescu smirking watching the human quake underneath her. She ran that claw again down both his arms, a soft whine escaped Mark, the sharp bladed claw caressing his bare skin that seemed to drag for eternity. 

"Look at you, little fly, squirming in the spider's web," Alcina purred, smirking like the Cheshire cat. "Do you fear what the spider will do to her prey, little fly? Or do you accept and embrace the inevitable?”

Mark's exhale shook, her words making him feel helpless. "Y-yes …," he whispered, shifting a bit to get more comfortable in his position. "I accept what's to happen." 

"Such a delicate morsel unafraid of its destiny," he felt a hand run through his hair until a handful was grabbed and tugged harshly, Mark let out a sharp cry feeling the strap penetrate his prepped hole, mouth hanging open in an 'o' shape, under the blindfold his eyes were crossed and rolled up some as his hole clenched and relaxed around the thick strap Lady Dimitrescu impaled him on. Mark's quick cry fell into a groan, Alcina kissed his head. "So willing to give itself over, to let the spider taste its flesh." She bit down on his shoulder, drinking a bit of his blood, Mark giving a sensual moan, curling his toes, pushing back against the strap as he gasped lightly.

Lady Dimitrescu chuckled once she pulled away from his shoulder. "Oh, eager little thing, aren't you?" she grinned, keeping that hold in his hair as she grabbed his hip and gave a few slow and heavy thrusts, Mark whining each time the strap nearly pulled out and slammed back into him. The giantess vampire lowly laughed hearing Mark's vocalizations, humming deeply while pulling her hand away from his hair, trailing it down to his other hip and hoisted his ass a bit more. 

Mark let out a surprised noise, feeling his toes being lifted nearly an inch off the ground as his body tilted more towards the seat of the davenport. Alcina took rough hold of his hips and thighs, pounding mercilessly into his ass, grinning madly at Mark's high strung wails and moans; the human underneath her sinking into a subspace of his mind, letting his body be taken and fed on by the vampress. Lady Dimitrescu smirked, bending over him as she fed from Mark's other shoulder then biting close to the crook of his neck. Mark purred as he was drunk from, the fucking of his ass adding more pleasure to the experience. His caged cock and balls twitched and throbbed in the chastity device, shivering from the rising bliss that coursed through him.

Alcina paused as she set his feet back down, straightening Mark up a little with her right hand grasping at his jaw, her left hand caressing his midriff. "How are you faring, little Mark?" she softly purred. 

He hummed lightly, trying to find his words again after not being able to think straight and focus on the sensations. "Mmm … fantastic, Miss," he answered, panting a bit. That hand on his jaw and cheek never faltered, the other one on his torso cupped at the soft flesh of his chest, Mark groaned deeply soon gasping feeling her drink again from his shoulder, leaning back into her best he could, mouth falling open.

"Very good, pet," she cooed, her eyes smiling, feeling him lay himself into her partially. "Ready for more?" 

"Yes, please, Miss, I'm ready," came an immediate breathy response from her human pet. Lady Dimitrescu's lips curled up in their corners, pressing her growing claws into his cheek and jaw, Mark whimpering a little feeling the bladed fingernails nearly pierce the skin slightly, feeling blood ooze and trickle down. 

"I do so love it when you show such eagerness, my dear Mark," Alcina cooed, pecking the back of his head as she harshly let go of his jaw, leaving cuts on his face in its wake. "Such a precious, invaluable toy you are." 

She pulled out of him and turned Mark around easily by picking him up and had him face her. The blindfold came off as Lady Dimitrescu saw how flush Mark's face looked, his eyes dilated and filled with untamed lust. Taking the cuff and connected collar off, she brought him to the bed where a different pair of cuffs dangling and hanging off the head board were ready to bind Mark's wrists above and behind his head as his ankles were brought up and legs spread once more with his used hole exposed and waiting to be filled again. The thick strap slid into Mark's cavity once more, the human whimpered a moan, chest heaving as he took a gasp; she sat deep inside him this time, Lady Dimitrescu subtly grinning watching Mark's face tense and fall as he clenched and relaxed around the toy in his ass. 

"Good boy," she brushed his cheek with the back of her fingers and cupped it, Mark leaning into her touch with a purr. 

Her hips rocked steadily, Mark immediately losing himself to his hole being stretched and used, curling his toes and clenched his fists as he leaned his head back, body arching up to get more inside him. Alcina noticed this, grabbing his hips and ass, lifting them as she plunged deeper into him, Mark giving a loud wail; her nails dug into the softness of his thighs and ass, firmly groping the flesh that made her human purr and mewl while she pounded deep into him. Mark's open maw with the 'o' shape only ever closed when he would bite his bottom lip before faltering ajar, moans and cries being released from the bound human. Once the drool began to run from his bottom lip and his eyes glazing over every time he'd look at her, the vampire knew how lost in the pleasure Mark was, relishing every thrust every sensation would sink him down into the vast space of euphoria leaving his mindless and focusing on the fullness penetrating his luscious ass. 

When Lady Dimitrescu increased the speeds and thrusts, Mark's glazed eyes would cross slightly, hanging his head back and tilting it to expose his neck. The vampire leaned down and bit into that open spot, sipping and purring into his neck as she tasted his essence; Mark groaned and whined loudly when he felt those fangs sink into his skin, his restricted groin on fire and needing a release. He tumbled further down into blissful mindlessness, babbling incoherently at times that made the vampress smile once she pulled away, licking the bite mark to heal it, thrusting in a mad pace now. She kissed him with his blood still on her lips, licking over his Adam's apple, and sucked on his jaw and other side of his neck, giving him proper hickeys in those spots. The wet slapping and huffs and moans of the two bodies filled the room, sweat glistening Mark's form mostly as his eyes rolled up and around, eyelids fluttering. He was so close, he was on the edge, teetering and needing that extra push. 

Alcina pushed the strap deeper and harder like a beast in rut, panting lightly as she leaned into her pet's ear and purred, "Come. Come for me, pet." 

Mark's body froze while she still pounded into him, a cry roared out of him, his mind orgasmed as his cock weakly leaked cum, balls throbbing madly; his body shook, the human's mind spiraling down into absolute ecstasy as he came, sputtering and gasping. Lady Dimitrescu pet her toy, humming in delight, slowing her thrusts down, the vampire getting her own climax as she bit down on his right breast and drank from him, purring as this brought her her own euphoria. She ceased penetrating him entirely, letting him cockwarm the dildo with his ass for a moment as she showered Mark with gentle kisses, seeing his faintly cross eyed, dazed expression with half lidded eyes and slack jaw. His chest rose steadily in a heavy rhythm, groaning lightly as he was coming back to reality; he closed his eyes briefly, Lady Dimitrescu, cupping a cheek and brushed her thumb against it, Mark nuzzling into her touch weakly. 

"Are you with me, love?" she inquired, waiting for his answer. 

"Mmm …," he purred, taking a deep breath through his nose, "maybe …"

"Take your time, pet," she softly smiled. "I'm here." 

She undid the cuffs on his ankles, gently bringing his legs back down which shook and twitched from being held up and exerted for so long; next came releasing his hands from the wrist cuffs, holding them gently as she laid his hands across his chest and sat him up as she laid against the headboard and cradled Mark against her once she pulled out of him; his hole gaped briefly before it flexed and closed, still winking now and then. Mark hummed and purred, taking more deep breaths through his nose as he was slowly being brought back up, becoming more awake and alert. He opened his eyes, tilting his head up to look at his Mistress with bushy eyes. 

"With me now, little Mark?" she pet his damp matted hair back. 

He nodded. "Yes, Miss," he softly spoke, giving her a small smile. "I enjoyed that a lot." 

"I'm glad, pet," she continued to pet him, kissing the top of his head. "Good boy." The giantess watched Mark's eyes droop as the human drifted off to sleep in her arms, Lady Dimitrescu's eyes softly smiling at her precious human.


End file.
